Those Three Words
by gayfic33
Summary: Part 2 of A Quiet Day Alone! Jerome and Fabian finally see each other alone since they were together before break, and things get very hot... and sweaty. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


_**FABIAN: I wish we could see each other...**_

_**JEROME: Same ;)**_

_**FABIAN: When will Alfie be gone?**_

_**JEROME: IDK. He's playin on his computer **_

_**FABIAN: Damn! I don't know if I can wait any longer! It's been a week since we got back from break!**_

_**JEROME: Yeah… I've been dying 2 suck u dry!**_

_**FABIAN: THE OLD DORM!**_

_**JEROME: Huh?**_

_**FABIAN: They're not tearing the old dorm down til next year… it's abandoned… multiple places with empty beds...**_

_**JEROME: OH! I can b there in five!**_

_**FABIAN: Already omw! 3**_

_**JEROME: C u there 3**_

Five minutes later…

Jerome walks into the old dorm building, the front door creaking as he closes it shut. Jerome starts walking through the dark hallways, looking in one room at a time. He finally reaches the last room, opening the door and looking in the room to see Fabian already naked and sitting on a bed he's covered with a blanket.

"You could've let me know you were back here…" Jerome smirks as he begins taking his shirt off.

"I thought this would be more suspenseful." Fabian laughs as he gets up to his feet.

"It sure was…" Jerome runs a hand through his hair after taking his shirt off. "I can't believe it's been so long… I've missed you."

"Same… I've missed your hair!" They both begin laughing.

"Well feel free to do whatever you want to it." Jerome takes his pants and shoes off, now as naked as Fabian.

"I will definitely take you up on that offer…" Fabian steps up to Jerome. "Now can we stop talking?"

"Su…" Before Jerome can finish his response, Fabian moves forward and begins kissing Jerome.

Fabian instantly digs his through the thick sides of Jerome's hair. Jerome slides his hands down Fabian's back until he reaches his butt, gripping each cheek.

"No." Fabian stops kissing, removing Jerome's hands off his butt. "This time I'm in charge." That statement makes Jerome smile unlike Fabian has ever seen before.

Fabian pushes Jerome onto the bed with force.

"Oh yeah…" Jerome takes in a deep breath just before Fabian walks up and instantly slides his penis into him. "Fuck!" Jerome shouts.

"Oh my god!" Fabian moans as his penis slides into Jerome's tight ass.

"Wreck me Fabian!"

"Oh, I will!" Fabian's face changes, almost looks evil, as he begins to move himself out and back into Jerome, forcing himself harder in this time.

Jerome bites his lip and moves both his hands to his hair, pulling on his own hair. It's as if Fabian switches into another gear and he suddenly starts to move in and out of Jerome with intense speed and power that Jerome never thought Fabian could have.

"I… worked out… all break long… just… for…this!" Fabian begins going even faster, Jerome's eyes opening wider than he believes he could.

"Whoa!" Jerome is in utter shock as Fabian continues to thrust while he also moves one of his hands down to Jerome's stomach, digging his nails in.

Ten minutes pass, Jerome is bleeding on his stomach from nail claws and Fabian is continuing as if he has just started, but much closer to finishing. The pain in Jerome's ass is now gone and the pleasure he feels each time Fabian's tip hits the back of his hole is exploding each time. Jerome is sweating far more than Fabian at this point, the bed drenched with sweat. Jerome's hair is soaked in sweat, almost all of it fell back.

"Get ready... " Fabian begins to moan. "It's comi…" Fabian bursts into Jerome like a hose.

"Oh lord!" Jerome has never felt a feeling like this before, so intense yet so amazing.

Fabian continues to explode into Jerome, longer than Jerome did before. He doesn't slow down until he finally finishes a minute later, slowing down just enough to start taking a breath. Fabian slides out of Jerome and takes a step back, falling down onto the other bed. He begins breathing heavily, his chest feeling slightly tight.

"Wow!" Jerome pops up out of the bed, sweat from his hair flinging across the room. "That was… something… Fabian!" Jerome wipes sweat from his forehead, walking up to the other bed.

"Yeah…" Fabian manages to spurt between breaths.

"That was just amazing! Spectacular! Outstanding!" Jerome can't help himself, he's just so excited and his adrenaline is pumping.

"Thanks!" Fabian finally sits up, looking up at Jerome.

"I need to thank you." Jerome goes down to his knees.

"But isn't it your turn? I just went." Fabian runs a hand through Jerome's hair.

"Yeah, but you deserve this, trust me." Jerome then slides two fingers into Fabian's ass.

"Oh…" Fabian reaches for Jerome's head, lifting it up by his chin. "Jerome…"

"Fabian…" Jerome smiles.

"I think… I may…" Fabian seems flustered.

"I love you too," Jerome says and Fabian just smiles before leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you," Fabian says as Jerome moves his mouth down to his penis.


End file.
